Follow your Gut
by Fallen sea
Summary: What will happen when Natsu and Happy run out of food? Why they go to Lucy's apartment of course! But what happens when the infinite source of food that is Lucy's fridge runs dry? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, It's Fallen Sea here! This is my first story… *pokes fingers together nervously* It will probably a two or three shot, I hope at least. I hope you like it!**

 ** _Follow your Gut_**

Natsu jolted awake feeling like he was falling, only to have his hammock flip over and dump him head first on the ground with a dull **_thunk_**. Groaning he slowly peeked up, only to see Happy hovering in front him with a mischievous smile.

"Haaaapppppy." He moaned upon hearing the cat's giggles, letting his head plop back onto the ground

"Sorry Natsu! But, it's an emergency! We're out of fish!" The exceed exclaimed in anguish.

What?" The fire dragon slayer mumbled to the floor before slowly sitting up before slouching "I bought some yesterday!"

"Aye sir! They were delicious!" Happy chirped

"But I bought over fifty…" Natsu murmured

"You thought that was enough?" the cat cocked his head in confusion.

Shaking his head in disbelief the pinkette stood up. His stomach grumbled, proclaiming just how hungry it was. Happy gulped when he heard the angry growl emanating from Nastu's stomach.

"Happy! Why'd you eat my share?!"

Happy screamed as he was chased around their room knocking half the stuff in there over in the process. Natsu chased Happy into the kitchen revealing a giant mountain of fish bones added to the giant mess that is their house. The cat was cornered between the mountain of fish bones and the crates the fish had arrived in. Natsu started creeping up to him.

"Fine if you are _so_ upset we'll just go to Lushee's house, she always has food!" The cat sighed

Natsu perked up at the thought of free food. He flashed his signature toothy grin. Pounding his fist into his hand.

"I'm fired up!" He cheered at the top of his lungs

In a flash Nastu was out of the house leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"He liiikes her" Happy sang as he spread his wings and followed after Natsu.

 **Any ways, that's part one! Please tell me how I did and what I can do to improve! Sorry it's a bit short! Anyways, Bye! *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hey! It's Fallen Sea again! I want to send some shout-outs! Thanks to** **Martyn** **for being my first reviewer ever! And thank you** **Tohru Honda Chan** **for giving me the encouragement I needed! I tried to not make the first chapter to wordy and that sorta backfired on me… Not enough detail for my taste… any ways I hope you like this chapter even better! ~**

 **(Shoot, I forgot this in the last chapter!)**

 ** _~Fairy Tail_** **and its characters do not belong to me in any way shape or form! They belong to Hiro Mashima~**

 ** _Follow your Gut: Chapter 2_**

There was a soft tapping on Lucy Heartfilia's window, at around, oh, nine in the morning. You see most normal human beings would knock at the door, not the window. Especially when said window is a story off the ground. Natsu Dragneel was most definitely not a normal human being.

He had salmon *cough* pink *cough* hair, always wore a scaly scarf no matter the temperature, and ate fire (yes actual fire). And that's just a _few_ of the things…

His best friend in all of Earthland? His name is Happy. He is a talking, flying, blue, cat. Well technically an Exceed. But, Exceeds are basically cats that just stand upright, and talk, and fly.

Either way, on with the story!

Lucy heard a tapping on her window, which was gradually getting louder. Sighing with her tooth brush still in her mouth she walked over to the window, knowing for an absolute fact who was there.

"Hey Luce!" The blonde gave the pinkette a blank expression. Gulping nervously he added "um, we sorta ran out of food… again. Can we ju-"

"No."

The window proceeded to slam shut into the dragon slayer's face.

"But Luce! I even asked nicely! I knocked and everything! I never do that! Please, it's not my fault this time! Happy ate all of our food!"

"Aye sir!" Happy declared, not quite comprehending what Natsu said about him. Probably due to the fact that he had been in a daydream-like trance. Likely about fish. The celestial mage sighed dramatically, unlocking the window. The two jumped through, and in the process squarely landed on Lucy.

"Get off me!" she yelped. Natsu and Happy leaped off of her, and knocked over a couple things while at it. Huffing out another sigh, at the mess, the mage got up. "I have to go out you two _behave_ your selves, got it?" She said pointing her finger at them.

"Aye sir!"

Natsu nodded.

"Okay, I'll be _right_ back!" she said with a smile " _Don't you dare touch my novel!"_ The two gulped as the celestial mage slammed the door shut.

"Let's touch her novel!" Chirped the little blue cat. Natsu just shook his head at him, then pointed his thumb back at the fridge, stomach growling. The exceed nodded his agreement.

 **~ Well that sounded like a first chapter, but I decided to write with more detail this time! Please review and tell what you thought! Was it to wordy, just right, or not enough? Did I capture the character's personalities well? Favorite and follow and we will see what will happen! If I get ten reviews, I will post the next chapter ASAP. I hope you enjoyed and have a great day! *waves* Bye! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Hey everyone, Fallen sea here! I want to thank everyone who as favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! ~**

 _ **Fairy tail**_ **and its characters do not belong to me in any way possible! Hiro Mashima owns them! ~**

 _ **Follow your Gut: Chapter 3**_

There was a loud _**bang**_ as the fridge door was thrown open which revealed— _nothing_. _Nothing_ is the endless banquet that is Lucy's fridge. In horror, both Natsu and Happy's jaws dropped to the kitchen floor. Their eyes widened in distress as they took in the horrid scene. There was nothing, not even a crumb! They stood there for a few silent moments in complete shock; Lucy's fridge was _never_ empty.

"Lushee must have been really hungry." Happy murmured, distressed. Natsu blinked in confusion. He poked the fridge shelf to make sure it was real. However, this was no nightmare, this was real. Suddenly, his stomach decided it was necessary to proclaim his hunger to the world! "Shut up!" Natsu angrily replied. Happy was confused. He watched Natsu sulk down to the ground, cross his arms, and pout. Natsu had to come up with a solution **quick** because he was going to starve— _insert sarcasm here_ —but he found it a struggle to think without any food in his belly. After a minute of mumbling and attempting to find a solution, a thought wandered into his head. He perked up, snapped his fingers, and declared, "Let's check the cupboards!" After which Happy excitedly replied, "Aye Sir!"

Hours later, Lucy's home was a wreck. Luckily, nothing important was broken, but that didn't lessen how dangerous the place had become. Fragile items lay chipped and scattered on the floor, or tossed onto perilous perches. Laundry, books, and dishes lay heaped all over the apartment. The kitchen sink was flooded with water and continued to leak onto floor. Beauty products were strewn all over the bathroom. Curtains were falling off rods and pictures were barely clinging to the walls. Every drawer, cupboard, and door had been thrown open. It was a disaster, it looked like a category five hurricane had hit the home several times over!

In the midst of the chaos, Natsu and Happy lay on the floor, defeated. They were not able to find anything edible, not in their opinion at least, which is saying a lot because they are _not_ picky eaters. They were in complete and utter misery.

Mere moments later, the two of them were pulled from the dark depths of their despair by the sound of a jiggling doorknob—Lucy must be back! They leapt up to greet her, forgetting their sorrows that had consumed them before. Lucy peeked in from behind the door and she did **not** like what she saw. She began to sweat-drop and blink her eyes rapidly as she took in the sight of the mess that engulfed the area. "At least you didn't burn my apartment down," she resigned. As she stepped into the apartment with caution, the two morons tackled her into a bear hug.

"Lushee! I didn't know you were so hungry!" Happy cried out.

"I didn't know either," said Natsu, feeling ashamed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"You're out of food!" They cried in unison.

"Of course I'm out of food! We just got back from a week long mission, and all my food went bad! Plus, if you were so hungry why didn't you just go to the guild hall? It is a bar, you know." Lucy replied with a smirk on her face. Dumbfounded by this obvious solution, Natsu and Happy looked back at each other wondering why they hadn't thought of that too.

 **~ The end! Yay! But do not fear I will be posting other things soon. Thanks for reading! Bye! *waves* ~**


End file.
